objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Two Words of Wisdom
So this is a ripspin-off of Ten Words of Wisdom. If you want to join, simply say "I wanna join" or "I want to join" and I'll use Booksona and generate your book! The deadline of joining is 1st, July (which already ends so go away). Characters Host Minh6969's Book ayyyy.png|Minh6969 Contestants phuocpony's book.png|Phuocphuc46 WillyBilly2006's persona.jpeg|MassachusettFans (12th place) Pvzbook.png|Craziest Dank Gai (15th place) YLU (Booksona).jpeg|Young Little Unicorn (10th place) Donald Trump.png|Donald Trump EpiMine Center (16th place) NLG's buk.png|NLG343 Object show 200.png|Object show 200 RetroPineTree's booksona.jpeg|Retzyn RetroPineTree's booksona.jpeg|RetroPineTree (9th place) Geamurboi's buk.png|GameyAnimations PacMan.png|PikminComet (13th place) Joe.png|JoeCling Jamie from Mystbusters xddddddddddddddddddd.png|Jamie2676 (14th place) Diamondmug.png|Diamondcup Nestor.png|Nestor Sevillena (11th place) new undhee.jpg|Undhee TWOW 0a This is the sign-up episode don't read this pls TWOW 0b So your first challenge is to describe your personaility in 2 words by saying it in my talk page and I will write that down and instantly delete it. If you found anyone who cheats, tell me in the comment and I will disqualify that person. Deadline is July 6th, good luck! TWOW 1a Welcome back, today is the first official episode of Two Words of Wisdom! In this episode we will vote for the best submissions. 10/16 people did the challenge! The 6 people that didn't do the challenge are Donald Trump EpiMine Center, Retzyn, Object shows 200, GameyAnimations, Nestor Sevillena and Jamie2676. They're all UFE for this episode, I hope that you guys will do the challenge next time! Now onto the voting, here's how you vote! I will list the 10 entries with a letter with it, you vote by listing them in order from best to worst. For example: BFDIACEGHJ. In that example, entry B gets 10 points, F gets 9 points and so on. You can vote 10 times. Shiny Cowards are forbidden in this camp, so if you vote for more than 10 times, your vote won't be counted and you'll probably get a warning for spamming. So here are the entries! A: Shy, Empathetic B: Sadistic, Unfunny C: Awesome Potato D: Random Idiot E: Unusual Being F: Indonesian User G: Korean Favorite H: Math Geek I: French Artist J: Freaking Awesome The voting will end on July 11th, 2016, so get voting everyone! TWOW 1b Hello again everyone, so today we are going to show who's safe and who's gonna leave. But first, let's list the 6 people who didn't do the challenge: Donald Trump EpiMine Center, Retzyn, Object shows 200, GameyAnimations, Nestor Sevillena and Jamie2676. But Jamie2676 has excused, so he is safe. The first person to vote of 1 of the 5 people who didn't do the challenge will make that person to leave the game. So here are the results for the first challenge: 7 people casted 8 votes. I hope we can have more votes next time. First up is Young Little Unicorn with his entry which is Shy, Empathetic. He has 53 points, which is really good. Next up is Phuocphuc46 with his entry Sadistic, Unfunny. This gives him 42 points. Which means that Young Little Unicorn is safe Next is JoeCling with Awesome Potato as his entry. When he first submiss his entry, I don't know what does "Potato" means, he then answers with à "bro". That entry has 41 points, which makes Phuocphuc46 the second person to be safe. PikminComet is next, his entry was Random Idiot. He has 39, which is pretty bad. That makes JoeCling as the next person to be safe. Following PikminComet is Diamondcup with his entry being "Unusual Being". Well I gotta say this entry is pretty ironic, consider that diamond cup isn't a human, it's an object. This entry has 38 points and that means that PikminComet is also safe. Also, why is the points going down lately, let's hope it doesn't go down anymore. Next, we have Undhee with his entry "Indonesian User". This entry doesn't seem to be a "personaility" at all, yet it has 43 points, that makes Undhee himself safe. Continuing, he have NLG343. His entry was "Korean Favorite". Wait... OH MY GOD NLG343 IS KOREAN CONFIMREDDDDDDDDDDD. So this entry has 52 points, that makes him to stay for another day. So far, Young Little Unicorn, Phuocphuc46, JoeCling, PikminComet, Undhee and NLG343 has been declare safe. Diamondcup is currently at risk. Let's see how the other entry does and can it make Diamondcup safe or not. Next, we have PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan. His entry was "Math Geek". This entry has 36 points only, not good. So Diamondcup is now safe. WillyBilly2006 is up next along with his entry "French Artist". Although he claimed himself living in the United States, his entry said that he is French. It's either that Willy forgot his nationaility, or he wants people to not think his entry was "French Artist". He has 45 points and is safe. Finally, last but not least, RetroPineTree! His entry was "Freaking Awesome". So to be safe, he must have a score of more than 36 or he will be eliminated. And his score is... 49! RetroPineTree is the last person to be safe! So PvZ-Mapping-PolandballFan is eliminated, sad to see you gone, hope to see you again in Season 2. Alright, so it's time for the 2nd challenge: Make a food brand which is made up by yourself! If you have enough time, copy the trademark sign and paste it after your food brand, doing so will give you an additional 5 points bonus. Remember, your food brand must have 2 words only, but it can have infinite syllable. Do the challenge in my talk page. The deadline of doing the challenge is 17th July, 2016. Good luck! Donald Trump EpiMine Center is eliminated. So DTEMC is 16th place and PvZMPF is 15th place. TWOW 2a Hello again my fellow TWOWers! Let's get on to the voting shall we? But first, here are the people who didn't do the challenge: MassachusettFans, Object shows 200, Retzyn, GameyAnimations, Jamie2676 and Nestor Sevillena. The first person that voted for one of those people will eliminated him/her right immediately. So here are the entries! A: Brandy Chicky B: Deliciously beanies C: Eat Me™ D: Awesome Steaks E: ChocoBerry Snack™ F: Caramelicious Treats™ G: Fascinating Edibles™ H: Kawaii burgers Here's how you vote: You vote by listing them in order from best to worst. For example: BFDIACEGHJ. In that example, entry B gets 10 points, F gets 9 points and so on. You can vote 10 times. Shiny Cowards are forbidden in this camp, so if you vote for more than 10 times, your vote won't be counted and you'll probably get a warning for spamming. New rule in voting: If you vote for your entry to be 1st, 2nd or 3rd, your vote will be replaced. For example: Your entry is A and you voted ABCDEFGHI, your vote will change into BCDEFGHIA. Which means if you vote for your entry to be first, it'll change to last. If you vote for your entry to be second, it'll change to second to last. And if you vote for your entry to be third, it'll change into third to last. Hope all of you do well! TWOW 2b Hello there, and let's get to the result! But first, I have an announcement. Jamie2676, PikminComet and MassachusettsFan has quited this camp. So they get 14th, 13th and 12th place respectively. And also, vote between Object shows 200, Retzyn, GameyAnimations and Nestor Sevillena to be eliminated. I'll just show the result immediately without any comments because I'm in a rush. JoeCling's Brandy Chicky: 48 points. RetroPineTree's Delicious beanies: 38 points. Phuocphuc46's Eat Me™: 37+5=42 points. NLG343's Awesome Steak: 45 points. Undhee's ChocoBerry Snack™: 67+5=72 points. Diamondcup's Fascinating Edibles™: 44+5=49 points. Young Little Unicorn's Kawaii Burgers: 27 points. So that Young Little Unicorn has been eliminated. So sad to see you gone. Oh well... Finally, the challenge: You are a naughty student in a school. Yesterday, you skipped school. By using two words, make an excuse. This time, I will judge. So you all can do the challenge in the comments. Time left until the challenge ends: August 10 2016 00:00:00 Category:Camps Category:Camp made by Bfdi is the best Category:Made by Bfdi is the best Category:Book